Question: Stephanie ate 5 slices of pie. Ishaan ate 3 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of pie with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 13 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $13$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{13}$ of the pie.